


Suggestions

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Costume festival!"
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'costume'

"Costume festival!" 

"That's good. That could work," Zell replied, grinning at Selphie and her suggestion. 

They both looked at Squall, who sighed and then nodded. 

"Yeah, I think we can do that." 

It was by far the most mundane thing that Selphie had suggested over the last hour. Certainly the least dangerous. Possibly do-able within the budget he had already arranged. And it would probably be fun, Squall supposed, for the SeeDs and students who enjoyed that sort of thing. As long as nobody asked him to participate. 

"Okay, and to go with it, maybe we can...?" 

Squall sighed again.


End file.
